


Weird

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling, tickle kink, ticklish cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wasn’t sure which part qualified as the weirdest thing he’s ever experienced.</p><p>Maybe it was the way that touching Castiel’s skin felt so natural to him, that his fingers seemed to squeeze the angel’s ribs out of instinct when he’d walked into the library and seen Cas reaching his arms up to grab a high-shelfed book.</p><p>Maybe it was the sound of the angel squealing abruptly, or the way he jerked and curled in on himself in such a quick motion. Dean had never seen Cas act that way before, or make that noise before. He hadn’t really fathomed that an angel could even be ticklish.</p><p>Maybe it was just that, the fact that not only are angels real — and very different from what most people think they are — but they can apparently be ticklish too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird

Dean wasn’t sure which part qualified as the weirdest thing he’s ever experienced.

Maybe it was the way that touching Castiel’s skin felt so natural to him, that his fingers seemed to squeeze the angel’s ribs out of instinct when he’d walked into the library and seen Cas reaching his arms up to grab a high-shelfed book.

Maybe it was the sound of the angel squealing abruptly, or the way he jerked and curled in on himself in such a quick motion. Dean had never seen Cas act that way before, or make that noise before. He hadn’t really fathomed that an angel could even be ticklish.

Maybe it was just that, the fact that not only are angels real — and very different from what most people think they are — but they can apparently be ticklish too.

Or maybe it was when Cas spun around with the most curious look on his face, invading Dean’s space with a quizzical, “What did you just do…?”

Dean smirked, of course the angel had never been tickled before.

"Do it again."

That response definitely took Dean by surprise. Usually if he poked or tickled Sam, he was reprimanded with, ‘I’m not a little kid anymore! Cut that shit out!’

Dean blinked, “I’m sorry, what?”

"Whatever you just did… Do it again." Cas furrowed his brow, "What was that? It was….pleasant."

Dean snorted, “You want me to tickle you?” Okay, this probably qualified as the weirdest.

"Tic-kle?" The word played on Castiel’s lips as he tilted his head.

"Yeah that’s what I just- are you serious?" Dean barked out a laugh.

"Why would I not be serious?" Cas searched Dean’s eyes for an answer, looking to understand what about this situation Dean found so comedic.

"I.." Dean opened and closed his mouth a few times, "You…"

Cas pinned him with a stare, his face so serious and full of curiosity that Dean couldn’t help but grin.

"Alright," Dean tossed up his hands in mock surrender, trying to hide his excitement, "You caught me in a good mood."

Cas was staring at him with the widest and most curiously excited eyes that Dean had ever seen, and Dean felt a blush rising to his cheeks. Castiel’s eyes fucking sparkled, and Dean knew he was done for. “So you’ll do it?”

Dean snorted a short laugh, “Yeah.. Lay down on the couch. Coat and shoes off.” Dean ordered, “Just do it.” He added when Castiel’s lips parted as though he were about to question the hunter.

Cas followed Dean’s orders and then flopped back onto the couch; Dean was on him in an instant, fingers wiggling against his stomach. Castiel’s eyes popped wide before he fell limp with helpless giggles, “Hehehehe- this is- ahaha!” Cas squealed as Dean rucked his shirt up scribbled his fingers at the freshly bared skin.

"You’re really ticklish." Dean stated matter-of-factly, "Are you this ticklish everywhere?”

"I- I hehehe don’t knohohohohow!" Cas cried, his laughter growing more and more desperate as Dean’s tickling increased in intensity. Dean pinched his sides and ribs and worked his way up nearly to the angel’s armpits.

He paused, giving Cas a moment to catch his breath, though he was pretty sure that wasn’t necessarily. “Lift your arms over your head.” Dean instructed.

Cas obliged without question or protest, but Dean knew that his arms wouldn’t be able to stay up there for long, “Uh… You may want to hold onto something, it’s gonna be hard to keep them up.”

Cas nodded and held onto the arm of the couch. Dean cracked his knuckles and wiggled his fingers a bit, if anything to test the reaction that Cas would have, which was to endearingly bury himself further into the couch and giggle without even being touched. This… This was probably the weirdest, an angel giggling with an adorable grin on his face and squirming around underneath Dean.

The hunter’s fingers descended slowly and began wiggling lightly against the white fabric — a very poor layer of protection — and Cas just about lost it already. His arms shook and he gripped so hard that his knuckles were white in contrast to his very pink face. He squeaked and then started giggling again, which swiftly devolved into loud laughter. Less than a minute later, his arms came swinging down and glued themselves to his sides, trapping Dean’s hands. The stuck fingers still wiggled around, gently enough to have Cas still howling with laughter.

"Dehehehean! Dean nahaha- it tihihhickles!”

"That’s sort of the point." Dean chuckled. After a few more moments, his fingers stilled and allowed Cas a moment to breathe and relax; Dean didn’t want to take it too far or tire the angel out. Cas found this fun, so Dean wanted to keep it that way.

Once Cas moved his arms from his sides and freed up Dean’s hands, the hunter pulled them back and started to unbutton Castiel’s shirt. Cas watched Dean’s hands fumble with the buttons glanced up to see a blush spreading on the hunter’s cheeks. “What are you doing?” Cas questioned.

"You’re more sensitive on your bare skin," Dean shrugged, then a grin spread on his lips as his wiggled a few fingers against the angel’s tummy, "Remember, stomach?" Cas giggled and swatted at Dean’s hand. "Hey, you’re the one who asked me to do this, I’m just being thorough." Dean winked.

Cas wiggled out of his shirt with Dean still atop him, and as soon as it was whisked off, Dean grabbed the angel’s wrists and held them over his head, “I’m just gonna help you keep your hands up here…” Dean smirked; his other hand went to Cas’ underarms and scribbled against the bare skin. Dean was sure that he was right when he said that tickling was worse on bare skin because Cas screeched and bucked his hips, shaking his head as he laughed.

"DeheheHEAN WAHAHAIT!" Cas cried. Dean tickled under each of his arms and then along his neck and collarbone. Cas scrunched up and giggled adorably. A giggling angel, add that to the list of the weirdest….Dean decided it would just be his weirdest day ever. 

The hunter let go of Castiel’s wrists so that he could use both hands to tickle along the angel’s armpits, ribs, and torso. Cas giggled and squeaked and laughed and made some of the weirdest sounds that Dean had ever heard from the angel. 

Finally Cas was so overwhelmed with the buzzing nerve endings lighting up all over his body that he pleaded, “Dehehehean- stop stahahahop! I caHAHAN’T!” 

Dean stopped after poking Castiel’s bellybutton one last time. At which point, he promptly fell with a laugh against the panting and giggling angel beneath him.

"You know, there’s plenty of other spots that you could be ticklish that I didn’t even get to." Dean smirked up at Cas.

Cas half-grinned, “Not right now.”

"Okay, okay. Later then." The hunter winked.

"Later." Cas agreed.

Arranging to tickle an angel in the near future. Again, weird. But weird did not necessarily mean bad; in fact in this case, his whole weird day had actually been pretty awesome.


End file.
